Echoes
by moonmythology
Summary: A PreKOTOR Exile story. Before the Jedi Civil War and the Mandalorian Wars, there was a girl named Aranel. This chronicles her adventures, joys and sorrows as a girl from Tatoine, forbidden love, battles in the Mandalorian wars, until her Exile.
1. Chapter 1

Echoes

Chapter 1

You probably would have heard from someone, from somewhere and at sometime that sand is rough. That it is course and it is everywhere. I don't blame him. I didn't like it too.

I was born on Tatooine. I never knew my mother for she died when I was born. My father raised me along with my older brother Darren who was about 12 years older than me. He was a farmer. One day, he just decided to move to Tatooine. He found an empty land and started farming.

He started to earn a lot when Czerka came to his doorstep and showed him paper, land papers. Czerka claimed that that desert land was their own. Darren said that father did not want to get in a fight with anybody, so he relented. Czerka in turn leased the land to him for 500 credits each year.

Father tilled the land. Beneath the surface, more and more crops grew. Every month he tried to get more and more water. The next year, he got more than expected. He was able to send Darren and me to school somewhere near Anchorhead. But sometime later, Czerka showed up again on our doorstep giving him a paper that said that his lease is now for 1000 credits. Once more, he relented.

Year after year, father tilled the land. Year after year, Czerka visited us. Darren was able to finish secondary school. He rented his own land and was able to build his own house. I was just a girl who only went back home from school to father and Darren.

When Czerka came to him for 10,000 credits, father took his blaster and chased them out of the house. The next thing he did was barricade our home with metal scraps. During those weeks, we usually saw him standing outside with his blaster.

One day, when I returned home from school. I didn't find him at his usual post. I thought that maybe he went away for a while. I waited that evening but he never came. A few days later, a hunter came and said that he found his body in a cave.

Darren came and took me to his home. He continued sending me to school with what little he earned. I found out that Czerka visited him yearly too. One afternoon, he took me to his study and told me: "You deserve a better place than this, Aranel. Father always wanted you to grow up to be a lady. So I am sending you to Coruscant to study."

I didn't want to go to Coruscant. But he insisted that I go. So I went. I was only eight years old. I never saw Darren again. I received a letter one day from one of his neighbors telling me that Darren died. I was told that he got into some trouble with Czerka. He was found in the desert presumably killed by Sandpeople. But his neighbor said that nobody ever believed in that story.

A/N: I wrote this story in KFM. It's still in progress but I just thought that I put it here. More chapters to come. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I said, I was only eight years old. To me, everything seemed large in Coruscant: the buildings and the people, though it seemed that there was less space since I was used to wider spaces in our moisture farm and the expanse of the Dune Sea.

I was sent to a charity school where I was given room and board. After I received that letter from home, I stayed on the school as a Republic scholar.

A few days after Darren died, I had recurring nightmares of coming back home and not finding the house. In some dreams, I would go back home to a demolished house. It had no roof and no furniture. Only walls. Because I had no bed, I drew a moon on the sand and lay on it under the starry sky and let the sand cover me.

In most of those nights when I had those dreams, I woke up crying. One night, I couldn't sleep. I stepped out of the room. At the hallway, lay a twilek girl. She was freezing. She had no coat or blanket. As I was covered her with my coat, she woke up, startled.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Why are you sleeping here outside?"

"The other girls kicked me out of the room," she replied. "They said that twileks and orphans do not deserve to study here."

I hugged her and said: "Don't worry. I have no family either."

That night, I stayed with her outside the room.

Her name was Livia. Her mother was a slave dancer who got pregnant by accident. Her mother escaped from her master so Livia was born free. However, since her mother could not find decent work, she came back to dancing to feed her child. A year later, she died from a sexually transmitted disease. Livia was sent to an orphanage. Later, she was sent to school as a scholar. Many students made fun of her because she was a twilek in a school that has predominantly human students. Also, since she had one of the best grades in the whole school, many girls envied her. There were many girls who bullied us. We tried to fight back but most of the time, we got beaten up. It's a good thing that she could heal herself at times, sometimes even without using medicine. I always wondered how she did that. She was also good at languages like many people of her race. She taught me some languages she knew. I taught her how to fix some droids as I had learned from Father.

One time, as our class was having a tour of the city, Livia and I saw two men wearing odd robes. I saw that one of them has a weird thing hanging on his belt. Out of curiosity, I asked our teacher about those two men.

"Those are Jedi," our teacher said. "They are the guardians of peace in the Republic. Those things on their belts are lightsabers."

Later, Livia told me that she wanted to be a Jedi.

One semester passed. Livia and I became the best of friends. I studied hard. I was very interested in politics, history and computers. One of my teachers noticed me and she recommended me to advanced classes. When the school year ended, Livia and I were tied as number one students of our class. A lot of girls didn't like us for that but I didn't mind as long as I had a friend.

That summer, Livia and I stayed in the school since we had no homes to return to. The good part there is that Livia and I became roomates.

Now I did not tell much about our school building. Though the Republic did not have that much credits, they did provide ample facilities for us scholars. The dormitories was a building annexed to the main building where the classrooms were. It had about 20 levels along with a basement. The library were also annexed to the main building. It had 5 levels. Since Livia and I didn't have much to do during the summer, we volunteered to be student assistants in the library. It our free time, we were able to get our hands books and records that are for higher levels. Sometimes we read novels simultaneously to compare stories. We truly enjoyed our time in the library.

One time, a librarian asked us to find a record in the stacks. We took the elevator down to the basement. The stack room was dark, although there were some areas where there were dim lights. Since only a few people went to this place, it was poorly maintained. There was the smell of dust everywhere. We easily found the record that we were supposed to find but we stayed a little longer because we wanted to browse through the archives' old records and books. Livia climbed the ladder since she was trying to get something from an upper shelf. Suddenly, one of the steps of the old ladder broke. She fell on the floor.

"Livia! Are you alright?" I asked frantically.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You have a bruise on your elbow. I will get you to the nurse."

"I'm fine. I can do it myself. But— Hey! Look!" she exclaimed, pointing to small pyramid-like object that fell along with some other records. She grabbed it and hid them quickly in her pocket.

"I think we should turn that over to—"

"You there!" a voice shouted. It was a boy. In the dim light, I could see that he had dark brown hair and dark eyes. Although I guessed his age to be 13, his stern look made him look like he was 16. He asked, "What happened?"

"My friend was trying to get a record from an upper shelf. But the ladder broke and she fell down."

"You shouldn't be here. It is dark. As you have noticed, it is easy to get hurt. Find anything?"

"We found a—" Livia kicked me.

"We found the book that Ms. Ye, the librarian, asked us to find," Livia continued.

"Anything else?"

"Well—" Livia kicked me again.

"Nothing," Livia said.

"Alright, get a nurse to see to that elbow immediately."

"Okay."

We proceeded to the elevator. We wondered if he was an archive assistant or something. He seemed to have some authority in his voice. As I was assisting Livia to the elevator, I caught a glimpse of something hanging on his belt. It looked like a lightsaber. I thought that I was only dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We didn't go to the nurse. Livia, being the tough girl that she was mended it herself. That night, I woke up. Livia had her lamp on. She holding the pyramid-like object that she found hidden on the stacks that afternoon. She was also wearing the amulet on her neck.

I approached her and asked, "What do you think that is?"

"Maybe some kind of holocron." She opened it. There appeared a man speaking a strange language. His face looked twisted. He seemed to have had too many wrinkles for his age. His skin also was not of natural color. It is a color somewhat lighter than purple. He was also wearing the red amulet that Livia was wearing. Although I knew that he might have existed hundreds of years ago, I was afraid that he would suddenly become real and take both Livia and me. When he finished speaking, I was very much relieved when his image disappeared.

"We'd better turn that in."

"I'll return it sometime later," was her reply.

"I don't know but I don't like that man. Besides, do you understand what he's saying?"

"I can't. But I can decipher some words. I think it is very near the Massassi language, though Massassi is considered by some as a dead language nowadays since there are only a few speakers left."

"What do you think is it about?"

"I think it is about an ancient Sith, if they ever existed."

"That means it's dangerous! We have to hand it over to our head master."

When I said those words, she suddenly got angry. I tried to get it from her but she shoved me and knocked me to the floor. "No! It's mine."

I wanted to tell someone about it but I was afraid that she would get angrier. For days she did not speak to me. During breaks, she secluded herself. I was very worried.

One time, as I was rearranging and shelving some records in the archives, another student approached me. "I heard that you and Livia went to the stacks," she said. "Did you see anything?"

"Anything?" I asked.

"You didn't know that it is haunted? They said that a boy was killed there by another student. The other student ran away and was never heard from again."

I told her that we didn't see a ghost. But when she left, I started thinking about the boy we saw. I never saw him before even among the upperclassmen. I started to think that maybe we did see a ghost. Did the holocron and the amulet have something to do with that ghost? I wondered. The thought of him suddenly gave me the chills.

In the evening after that, Livia sat beside me at dinner. She brought with her some doughtnuts, which we Republic scholars considered as rare treats with our meager allowances. She was smiling as if we didn't have a fight. She said, "I cannot be angry at you for long." We talked and laughed as if nothing happened. After dinner, I suddenly felt sleepy. I fell asleep once I reached my bed.

I woke up at quarter past midnight. I looked at Livia's bed. She was no longer there.

I rushed to our teacher's room on the 20th level. She alerted her co-teachers to look for Livia. But she was nowhere to be found anywhere in the academy. I was led to the principal's office. Mrs. Vaas, the principal, was sitting on her enormous desk. Her grim face looked like a carved mask. Sitting in front of her was a woman who I guessed to be in her mid-thirties. She was a Jedi. She was tall, fair and shapely. Through the orange lamplight, her light brown hair made her hair shine as if she had a halo. Her blue eyes had some sort of serene light in their iris. I was afraid of Mrs. Vaas, but her eyes made me feel more at ease.

Mrs. Vaas told me to sit on a chair beside the Jedi. She beckoned to me and said, "Don't be afraid. Tell us everything." I did tell them everything, including the holocron and the amulet. As I narrated my story, their faces became more grave, especially the Jedi. I also told her that I had a strong feeling that Livia went to Monument Park. I didn't know at that time that it was probably the Force that led me to know where she went. All I knew was that I knew that she went there. When I finished, the Jedi spoke: "This is more serious than I thought. But those may be the exact things that I am looking for. I just hope that I am not too late."

"Master Kai," said Mrs. Vaas. "I do not understand what you mean but we prioritize the safety of our students above all else."

"That is my priority too. I would bring her back when I find her." She turned to leave.

"Wait Maam Jedi!" I called after her. "Please let me come with you. Livia is my friend."

"No!" Mrs. Vaas shouted. "You must stay here."

"But maam—"

"That's enough!"

"Wait," said Master Kai. "There is…something in this girl…If you would permit; I ask that she come with me. She may help locate the other girl faster."

Reluctantly, Mrs. Vaas agreed. I went with Master Kai into the night hoping that whatever that is to happen, that we may not be too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monument Park was near to our school. It was one of the few places in Coruscant where one can touch the ground and see large trees growing. Sometimes, our teachers took us there during our walks on the planet city. Somehow, the trees, the grass and the mountains gave one the feeling that one can be in touch with some deep mystery that is larger and older than one's self. At least that was how I felt during my few visits there.

It took only a few minutes on the speeder to reach it. Once there, we ran to where the Force led us. It led us to a cave at the foot of the Manarai Mountains. We headed inside. The opening was small. But the passage widened as we went deeper. It was very dark and cold. Master Kai carried a light with her. Some parts were slippery. There was not a sound except the sound of our feet. At times, I could hear the flapping of wings or the pounding of some hoofs. Still, we didn't see anything. I stayed close to Master Kai.

We found a large stone door. It was open. We headed inside into a narrower passage. It had twists and turns. The passage splits into three at some points. It might have been very easy to get lost. But Master Kai seemed to know the way. All I knew was that Livia was there somewhere. As we were walking, the ground shook. We ran but I fell. Large rocks fell from above. The passage collapsed. To avoid a huge rock, Master Kai pushed me aside. When the shaking was over, Master Kai was no longer there.

"Hello?!" I shouted. "Are you there?" But I heard no sound except for some smaller rocks falling.

I got up, but I couldn't stand well. My right knee was injured when I fell. Because I couldn't go back to where we were, I headed deeper into the cave. I had only a penlight with me. After an hour of walking, my light became dimmer and dimmer. Because I couldn't see well with my light, I kept my hand on one wall of the passage. I hoped against hope both to find Livia and a way out.

I kept walking. Suddenly, I came face to face with a four legged animal with horns. It was unlike any animal that I have ever seen. It had red eyes and claws. It charged straight at me. I ran. I tried to get away from it. I tripped. Seeing that I couldn't outrun it, I chose to fight. I saw some rocks and threw them at the animal. I hit it. It became angrier. I had no more rocks. With horns on front, it ran straight at me. I closed my eyes. I expected to feel its horns run me through. But nothing happened. I heard a slight hum and a crash.

I opened my eyes. A boy was fighting the animal with two lightsabers. One was blue. The other was yellow. He was the same boy who Livia and I saw in the stack room. This time, he was wearing a Jedi robe. The animal tried to run him through but he avoided it with ease. He killed it with a few slashes from his lightsabers.

He looked at me. His eyes widened. "You again?! Sheesh, you really don't know how to avoid trouble when you see it, don't you?" He paused. "Where is the other girl?"

I got up. "She's somewhere…"

"All right. Just stay close to me. We might see more of those Tu'katas here."

We continued down the passage. Sometimes we went right. Sometimes, we went left or straight. We just went to where we thought could be the right way. I was afraid of the Tu'katas. But I was more afraid of the strange boy with me. The thoughts I had of him suddenly floated back into my mind. Was he real or a ghost? I wondered. Gathering up my courage, I poked him on his shoulder. Solid. I poked him again. He slapped me. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I…I was just wondering if you are a ghost."

He laughed. "No. I'm not a ghost. My name's Revan."

"I'm Aranel."

As we made our introductions, I felt better.

The passage continued on and on. At last, we came to two large stone doors. It was open. It led to a large circular room. There was a chest in the middle of the room. It was open. Livia was there facing it with her back turned towards us.

"Livia!" I called. She turned. I ran to her and embraced her. She didn't hug me back.

I looked at her. Her dark eyes were now yellow. "Livia? What happened to you?" She opened her mouth but her voice was different. It was a man's voice. She spoke a different language: like the one we heard the man spoke on the holocron. Within a few moments, I felt that I was being lifted on the air by the neck by something very strong. Suddenly, I was pushed to the back of the room. I hit the wall. I tried to get up but I couldn't move. My body was hurt all over.

Revan entered the room and ignited his lightsabers. "She may not be your friend anymore."

Livia was now holding a lightsaber. She ignited it. It was red. She charged towards Revan with a strange intensity. Revan could hardly block her attacks. Her body was smaller than Revan's but she blocked his attacks as if they were nothing. After some attacks, she was able to destroy one of Revan's lightsabers and wound his left shoulder. She grabbed him and sent him flying to the wall beside me. She came towards Revan, ready to strike him.

I ran to Livia and grabbed her arm that was holding a lightsaber. "Livia! Please stop! I know you can't do this!"

She turned to me. Her other hand gripped my neck and lifted me on the air, choking me. She positioned her lightsaber towards my head. I expected to feel the blade at any moment. Suddenly, her hand with the lightsaber was extended back, as if something is pulling it to the other direction. Her other hand was still on my neck. I looked at her eyes, it was dark again.

"Livia!"

She spoke: "Ara…nel…I can't…hold…him much longer…Please…kill me!

"No! Fight it!"

"I can't stop…him."

A blue lightsaber pierced through her. She let go of my neck and fell to the floor.

"Livia! Wake-up!"

She opened her eyes. "Aranel, I'm…sorry."

"No, don't talk like that. You saved us."

She closed her eyes. They didn't open again. I cried. I embraced her limp body.

Master Kai arrived with a few dozen men. Apparently, they had to make an opening to the cave once more. They took Livia away.

A few hours later, we were all in Mrs. Vaas' office. Revan sat very still. Master Kai embraced him. He spoke, "This…is the first time…I killed…"

Master Kai whispered, "I know. I know. Rest now." She turned towards me and put her hand on my shoulder. I was still crying. "Livia was brave. So were you." I looked at her. "You probably heard of a story about a girl who killed her best friend down the stacks. It was true. That girl was me." She paused then continued, "I found a Sith holocron when we were having an archeological field trip on the mountain. You probably saw what was inside that holocron. I didn't understand it, but for some unknown reason, I became obsessed with it. But after some viewings, I came to understand it enough to know that there is a hidden burial place below the mountains. I tried to go there. My best friend stopped me. He hid the holocron. When he didn't tell me where he hid it, I struck him down and killed him in my anger. Horrified of what I had done, I fled to the river and tried to drown myself. Fortunately, a Jedi rescued me. He took care of me until my recovery. A few days later, he took me to the Jedi temple to become a Jedi. I am truly grateful of what he taught me. But one lesson that I cannot forget is that…nobody is beyond redemption. Livia was saved. She saved you before she died."

I cried harder. Master Kai took me in her arms and comforted me. A few days later, she took me to the Jedi Temple to become a Jedi like what her master did to her. I never knew what happened to the holocron. All I knew is that Master Kai took it to the Jedi Council. They did what they thought best and kept it secret. As for Livia, they buried her within the grounds of the Jedi Temple, where she would be forever remembered as one worthy to be a Jedi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was ten when I became a Jedi Initiate. I was sent to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine with Master Kai.

Compared to the school where I was in, the atmosphere in the Enclave was very much lighter. Almost everyone was helpful. Almost everyone was welcoming. Everybody there seemed good people. It was a perfect world. Dantooine was wonderful. Its wide plains somehow reminded me of home, though Tatoine was very different from Dantooine then. In Dantooine, it was easier to see the sun. Sometimes, I woke early to watch it rise. At sunset, I watched it sink and see the last colors of the sky before it faded into darkness. Back then, the plains were not that infested with kinrath or kath hounds.

I was very late in terms of training, but I was not the only one with a case like this nor ever will be. But thankfully, I was able to catch on with the help of excellent mentors.

Master Vandar started my initial training. I know that I wasn't the best student there ever was. I was never as good as Revan in swordsmanship or powerful in terms of the Force. Still he had faith in me, he told me not to compare myself with other prospective Padawans for each person is special in different ways. He told me that I have yet to discover my talent in the Force. He trained me for two years before Master Kai took me on as a Padawan.

Master Kai was a patient but unorthodox teacher. A lot of times, she gave me strange tasks without specifying the purpose for those tasks. One time, she asked me to bring healing plants from the garden without me tasting them but just smelling them and touching them. When I accomplished those tasks, she explained the purposes to me. I often hated the fact that she didn't let me construct a lightsaber in my first year. Later, I learned that she wanted me to develop other skills so that I would not rely on my lightsaber that much. I know I wouldn't have learned my lessons better without her. During missions, she had faith in me enough to give me harder assignments. On our first mission, I was merely an observer. On our second mission, she let me rescue a child who was kidnapped while she waited for me on the ship. We won that day. I never knew my mother because she died when I was a baby. Master Kai filled that position in my heart. To me, I never had a better mother than her.

Mastar Kavar was very helpful too. One time when he was visiting from Coruscant, he saw me practicing the Shin form which Master Kai told me to master. He watched me for some time. Then he finally came to me and showed me how to execute it in an easier way. From that time on, he sparred with me whenever he went to the Enclave. In his own way, he reminded me of Father.

One time, Master Kai and I were assigned by the Council as an air supporting defending a town that was being raided by mercenaries on Dantooine. Before that mission, Master Kai taught me how to fly. She said that this mission would be my test. At first, I thought our job was easy. We just had to target enemies from above. But when I had gotten closer to the enemy camp, I was shot down. The controls were not working. I crash landed on the grasslands. I had to get out with my weapons before my ship exploded. It was not before long when the mercenaries found me and started to attack me by tens. I had to defend myself with a blaster on one hand and a melee weapon on the other. I was able to take down a few but I was outnumbered. Luckily, Master Kai's ship swooped down and blasted the rest. Soon, Other Jedi and townspeople came to attack the camp, forcing the mercenaries to surrender. It was a victory for the towns people and the Jedi but not for me.

I was traumatized by the crash. For how many days, I stared at ships parked on the Enclave. I didn't want to fly in missions. One time, Master Kai took me on her ship. She told me to pilot it, reminding me that even if I fall down, I could always get up. I didn't want to disappoint her. Slowly, I touched the controls once again. I started flying the ship around Dantooine. We watched the sunset on the air. Afterwards, I took the ship back to the Enclave. When we touched down, she said, "See, we didn't crash."

I nodded and smiled. In later assignments, I was required to use a ship. Though I eventually got over that trauma, I always preferred if someone else would fly the ship for me instead of me piloting.


	6. Chapter 6

In my second year as a Padawan, I had a disagreement with Master Vrook's padawan

Echoes: Chapter 6

In my second year as a Padawan, I had a disagreement with Master Vrook's padawan. As Master Kai was always defending me from Master Vrook resulting in their falling out, Master Vandar recommended that we go to Coruscant.

Revan often the Enclave from Coruscant to spend time sparring with Master Zhar. He has become my severest critic in terms of everything: from lightsaber stances to meditation. Some instructors say that positive reinforcement always works the best for students. I don't think Revan believed in that.

Whenever I always came close to giving up, he always told me to quit, because he believed that no one who could not surpass the trials that come to them deserve to be Jedi. I did my best and I always proved him wrong. I think that pleased him.

He was a leader. Though I didn't like much of the things he said, I always ended up doing or agreeing with him. Because Master Kai and I moved to Coruscant, I began to see more of him.

A lot of times I wondered who he was. A lot of my questions remain unanswered since no one seems to know about his past. It was rumored that he was a Mandolorian by birth. Some even said that he was an illegitimate child of the Ordo family. But no one knows for sure. All I know is that he entered the Temple at the age of 7. A few years later, he became an apprentice to Master Kreia whom I had never seen. He had many teachers besides her like Master Zhar, Master Kae and Master Dorak. I think he also considered Master Kai as one of his teachers. At 13, he had become a Jedi Knight--an age where many other Jedi hopefuls become Padawans. He took an apprentice named Malak who was a year older than I.

I met Malak in my second year as a padawan, when Master Kai and I were transferred back to Coruscant. I know that most people nowadays would remember Malak as a Dark Lord. I would always remember Malak as a kind boy helped me in my tasks whenever they seem too hard for me. He was the son of a senator, but he never boasted about that. Many younger students often called him 'baldy' (his bald head and tattoos were ceremonial for males, I think, in his planet). He didn't mind. He loved the attention given to him. He was kind enough to help anybody who needed his help. Most of the time, it is he who offered help.

During that year, Master Kai instructed me to build my first lightsaber. All I needed was a crystal. I had regretted not getting one on the cave on Dantooine. On the eve of my fourteenth birthday, Malak gave me a little box. Inside it was a yellow crystal, a crystal for someone training to be a Jedi Sentinel like me. Because of that, I was able to construct my first lightsaber. I would be always grateful to him. When he was with Revan, one could mistake them as brothers, Revan being Malak's older brother.

Malak was not my only friend in the academy. During my stay at Dantooine, I had gained some friends. It was partly because of them that I learned my lessons fast. But I was sad to leave them. I had also gained other friends in Coruscant. They were able to teach me some skills. I also taught them what I learned. Many Masters were puzzled at the speed of my learning. I think some Masters had done a study on me, but they were not willing to tell me the results or why I was learning so fast. But Master Kai told me that it didn't matter what it was, as long as I was learning. I could tell that she didn't want to tell me also. So I just told myself that the reason for it is that I have very good friends. But the strangest thing of all is that of all people, it is from Revan that I learned from the most.

During that year, Master Kai and I were assigned to catch a notorious death stick lord named Terrik Kardon who had a factory that was located in the city slum area. Our contact was an eight year old child who was caught selling death sticks. In return for his help and information, the Republic promised to protect and provide him and his family since the boy only went to work for the death stick dealers because of his mother's terminal sickness.

The plan was that we destroy the factory and capture the man. We would let the child go back to the factory as if he was not captured. The boy would help Master Kai and I infiltrate the factory and plant bombs in six bomb sites using our stealth skills. The one bomb was to go off at one side of the factory where some Republic soldiers would be waiting. Master Kai would be the one to set that off. We would then detonate other bombs to that there would be not exit aside from the one where Revan, Malak (both of whom Master Kai asked to be part of the team) and some other Republic soldiers would be waiting. The death stick lord would be surrounded by then.

As planned, Master Kai and I were able to infiltrate the factory. She and I split up to set bombs at different sites. I was able to set the three bombs I was asked to set when in one room, I heard a boy crying and a man shouting. I looked inside. It was our contact. A man was beating him because he was not able to sell enough for that day. I waited for the man to stop. But I could not. The boy's cries were getting louder. The man was hitthing him harder. I couldn't resist it any longer. I looked around. Seeing that no one was around that area, I incapacitated the man with a blow at the back of his neck.

'Are you alright?' I asked the boy.

'I'm fine. Thanks,' was the reply.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. There were hidden sensors!

I told the boy to run. I set off one bomb (one that was supposedly one of the last to be set).

Master Kai appeared from my comlink. 'What's happening there?' she asked.

'I'm sorry, Master. I couldn't resist helping our friend here.'

I could tell that she was angry. 'Alright. I'll reprimand you later. Set off the others. I still have one to set. I'll meet you at the exit. Meanwhile, get to the control room. Try to find a way to let the some of our men enter...Blast! Assault droids. I'll contact you soon.'

I obeyed. Meanwhile, Malak was on the comlink. 'What's going on there?'

'Things did not go as planned. We had set off some bombs early.'

'What?!' He paused for a while. 'Alright. Wait for me! I'm going there!'

On the other side of the comlink, I could hear Revan's voice. 'Malak stay here! She can handle herself. Our job is to wait here.'

'I'm not like you. I can't just sit around and let her get hurt.' I heard some blaster shots and the line became static.

By the time I reached the control room, it was heavily guarded by war droids. I had to fight my way through. When I got to the control room, the sight of my lightsaber made the two men there surrender. By the way their faces looked, I could tell that they couldn't believe that someone my age was wielding a lightsaber as I did. I opened the main entrance of the factory. From a surveillance camera, I saw that one team was successfully able to enter. But from another camera, I saw that the death stick lord was escaping from the sixth bomb site with a few men Without a second thought, I set off to stop him.

I reached him just in time. I threw my lightsaber and destroyed the controls to the door.

'Stop there! You are under arrest.'

'A kid eh?' His tall figure loomed at me. He looked at me inquisitively with his large eyes. I was a bit distracted by the warts on his face. He laughed. 'Men, blaster her!'

I had to run behind some plasteel cylinders for cover. Those droids were going to fry me. Then I realized that I was so good of running—too good in fact. Then I decided that I wasn't afraid anymore. I knew that I could take them on. I destroyed the plasteel cylinders myself and attached them head on. I was able to incapacitate them with some attacks that Master Kavar taught me. Only he was left. 'Sir, surrender now. There is no need for you to get hurt.'

'I don't give up easily. Especially to a kid.' With that, two assault droids with shield generators appeared. 'You surrender!' They blasted me. I was able to block some of their shots but I cannot defeat their shields. I couldn't get that close to them. They had flame throwers. Luckily enough, I was able to disable one droid with the Force. But a blaster shot from the other droid hit me on the leg. At that time, I wish I had never slept in force healing class.

'You are just a child after all.'

I groaned. I felt a bit of my burned flesh gnawing at me. I thought that droid was about to be toasted when I saw a purple double-bladed lightsaber slice though it. It was Master Kai's lightsaber. In the next moment, Malak pounced on it then destroyed it with his lightsaber. Upon watching him move, I saw that he was truly Revan's student.

Later, Revan and some Republic soldiers broke through the door and entered. They put Kardon in cuffs. Master Kai lifted me to take me to back to the Temple. Malak helped me up. He looked so worried but I told him not to worry about me. Revan didn't say anything. His face was blank. I didn't see him turn as Master Kai carried me away. He just stood between the broken droids.

Master Kai didn't reprimand me as she said on the comlink. She said that I have suffered enough and she that she hoped that I lave learned my lesson next time that happens.

At the temple, I was healed. When I came out of the clinic, I saw the figure of Revan leaning by a column. As he approached me, I could tell that he was mad. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to one corner. I jerked my arm from him.

'Why did you have to do that?!' he yelled.

'Look, I'm sorry for jeopardizing the mission,' I replied. 'But I--'

He cut me off. 'Why do you always do that? You always make me worry. You always make me mad. I can't stop it, I can't help but think about you a lot. Because of that...I'm...going crazy.'

'You don't have to. You can see now that I'm ok.' I gave him a kick at the stomach. It worked! The next thing I knew, he was sitting on the ground. I instantly helped him up. I knew that I could have gotten in trouble for hitting a Master. 'I'm sorry! I thought you were going to block it.' Then I laughed.

'What's so funny?!'

I couldn't help but laugh between my words. 'To think that...I was able to catch the Undefeatable Master Revan unaware...I'm dying here...' I continued to laugh a minute more. But then I remembered that I was a padawan. He was a master. I knew that I would surely get into trouble.

I thought that he would get angrier. But he didn't. He just sighed. I thought I saw him smile for a moment. I think at that moment, he calmed down a bit. 'Alright. Just take care next time. If it was just me, I would have left you. You always cause me a lot of trouble.'

'I have never asked you to save me! Besides, you did almost leave me!'

"Whatever! Stupid."

As I watched him walk away, I could not help but be puzzled at his reaction. He wasn't angry at me for disobeying orders. It was hard to imagine that he was actually worried about me. I knew that Revan was not the worrying type.

The next day, I was brought before the Council. They reprimanded me for jeopardizing the mission. Master Kavar shared that opinion with the Council. But he told me later that saving the boy was an admirable but stupid thing to do.

After my meeting with the Council, Malak sat with me at one of the Temple's gardens, trying to comfort me. He also told me that when Master Kai took me away, he saw his master give Terrik Kardon some strong blows on the head. He told me that he never saw his master that angry in his life. I too have often pondered about that. He told me that that was one of the times when he felt that he couldn't understand his best friend and master. I felt the same way about Revan.

One morning, as I was strolling by the Room of a Thousand Fountains, I remembered something that my father told me. He said that if one tosses a coin on a fountain and thinks of a person, then suddenly sees that person, one would fall in love with that person. I thought it was a joke. I decided to give it a try. At that moment, I was thinking of Revan. I tossed a coin on the fountain and closed my eyes for three seconds. Nothing happened. Now I know that it's a joke, I thought.

As I turned around, I bumped into Revan. I was astonished. I couldn't say anything, even "sorry." I ran away. I knew that it was impossible. I thought I was going to go mad.

Comment on myself: I am so weak in descriptions and action sequences. I can't seem to make the action sequences faster. Perhaps I'll try shorter sentences. Tips would be greatly appreciated. :). Also, I am not good at inventing drug dealer's names. Waah!

A/N: I am obviously trying do some kind of romance here. Although I already have someone in mind for Aranel, I would like to know what you think: Who do you think would be a better choice for her? Though I must say that her choices aren't good since both of them are going to be Sith Lords. Hehe...just having fun here.

New A/N: It's been a while since I last visited this chapter. With all the spelling and grammar mistakes of my other chapters, I think I would have to revisit a lot of them. But I don't mind. I have changed and added some stuff here. Because I too think that Revan was too cold in my first draft. I want to humanize him a bit here. But like one person told me, he looks like some product of girlish fantasies. Well, yeah maybe, because I think I made his character a composite of some other characters that I have read in some novels and some movies (and tv series) that I have watched. I wish I had more originality.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On my third year as a Padawan, I had a roommate named Atris. She was already a Jedi Knight and a librarian when I met her. Unlike other Jedi, she was like a female version of Revan. She didn't speak much. She preferred studying alone and meditating. Although we had many things in common, we did not get along that well. She ignored me most of the time. The odd thing is that I had to spend a lot of time with her.

Because of my failure in my previous mission, I was to avoid the field for half a year and spend it inside the academy. I didn't mind. Books were my first love anyway. But my experience in the library however was less than I expected. The pleasure of books was soon forgotten with the meticulous details of call numbers and the like. I try not to make mistakes since we librarians would be blamed if there were lost files. As assistant guardian of the Archives, Atris was a hard master. Master Kai thought that library work would teach me discipline, patience and a sense of history as a Jedi would see it.

The guardian of the Archives had a separate meditation chamber of her own. I never saw her except in a distance. When I did see her, I never saw her face because her face was cloaked. When she was in the Temple, she meditated in her chamber. But I knew that she often went out of the Temple, seeking answers to her questions in the Force. I wish I had known her as perhaps Revan did. Revan was one of the few who was allowed to enter into her meditation chambers. All I knew that she had many students, many of which would go to the Mandolorian Wars. Revan, I knew, her best student.

I worked as diligently as I could. I helped Atris with books, catalogs and the like. She studied the teachings of the old masters and knew them by heart. I think no one believed more in the old teachings like she did. But I often wondered what she thought in seclusion, what she sees when she closes her eyes in meditation.

One time, I worked late to please Atris. While I was working, I thought about Atris once more. Once again, questions that I had asked about her had popped inside my head. As the night drew on, I felt sleepy. Suddenly, I seemed to hear an old woman's voice in my head: "Search yourself."

I closed my eyes and obeyed. Many questions come to my mind. "Why am I here? Why did the events of my life had to happen as they did? Why do the vents of the galaxy happen as they do? How do we Jedi figure in it?" One question raises more questions. The picture of the world was like a puzzle that I tried to piece together through the Force without much luck. It is not an easy puzzle, I think, for any Jedi to solve. I wondered if Atris had asked the same questions. I never knew whose that voice I heard that night. But I know that I would always be grateful to her, whoever she may be.

One afternoon, as we were both meditating in our chamber, somehow I heard Atris' voice inside my head: "I must contain my feelings. He and I could never be. I never told him…how I feel about him. But…if I…if I could only get his holocron which I hid under a floor in the corner of the library…I would see him…my old master…once again. But…No! I must restrain myself now. I am a Jedi, a protector of the galaxy." In listening to her, I pitied her. Somehow I felt that I must help her.

I went to the place she said and found the holocron there. I took it back to our room and gave it to her. Taking it from me, she looked at me with astonished eyes:

"His…h-how did you get this?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot help but hear your thoughts while meditating. I thought that maybe I could help you."

"I…no!" She threw it on the corner and destroyed it with her lightsaber. "This passion is of the dark side. I have to resist it. You should too. Because when there is no passion, there is peace. That is the essence of a Jedi."

I looked at her. I couldn't say anything.

She continued, "Strange, I have found myself attached to you. And…you…of all people, to know this. You are truly different. I see that now. I know that you also harbor feelings for someone else. I have read your thoughts as you have read mine. Let us be silent about each other's secrets."

I agreed. From that time on, Atris and I got along well. In addition to books and files, she let me access to Jedi holocrons, which I know are for more advanced students. I studied them along with her. I have learned much from her. She became one of the closest friends that I ever had.

After six months, I was allowed once more to participate in missions. After my experience with Atris, Master Kai said that she felt that I have changed and that she was very proud of me.


	8. Chapter 8

Echoes: Chapter 8

Echoes: Chapter 8

In my fourth year as a Padawan, Master Kai and I were being sent to more dangerous missions. The Jedi Council knew that a new threat was coming, something that would be of the Sith. They sent us to investigate a Sith temple in Korriban. Because it was a dangerous mission, they also sent Revan and Malak with us. The Council told us that this would perhaps be the trail for Malak and me. If we emerge victorious, we would be dubbed as Jedi Knights.

When we came to Korriban, it was a desolated place even if it was resettled many years ago. Czerka had built its main branch there. Dreshdae had become a busy place. Though there were no Sith then, one could somehow feel their dark presence. It was a terrible feeling.

The temple was far from Dreshdae. We had to rent a speeder to get there. The temple was large. It was built from the rock at the bottom of a cliff. It looked magnificent from the outside. There were statues of Sith Lords: Marka Ragnos, Freedon Nadd, Naga Sadow and several others. From its columns and balustrades it was as if one could feel the might of the power they wielded long ago. I'm sure Revan, Malak and Master Kai had felt it too. When we entered its large stone doors, there came out the smell of dust and decay. Inside, it was dark like a tomb. In contrast to the heat outside, it was cold in the inside. We opened our lamps. On the floor were several dead bodies. Although the temple looked large from the outside, the inside looked smaller and suffocating. Then there was this feeling of two large invisible creatures coming to attack us.

"Hssiss!" shouted Malak.

Revan threw a lightsaber to the other side of the room to reveal two of them. Malak did a force jump on one. He and Revan killed it with some powerful attacks and flurries.

There was still one remaining. Master Kai motioned to Revan and Malak. "Let Aranel take that one." Then she turned me. "Get to it! I know you are tired of being saved."

I smiled at her. She was reading my thoughts. I felt unafraid as I remembered her words: Size does not determine the victor." I approached it slowly then attacked it. I struck it a few times but it was able to inflict on me a small wound on my knee. I was close to being poisoned by it. It was a good thing that I mastered healing by then. During our fight, I discovered its weakness. Though it was large, its attacks were slow. To defeat it, I knew I had to take advantage of my speed. That is what I did. I delivered fast attacks and avoided its attacks on me. The next thing I knew, it fell to the floor.

"Master, I did it!"

She took me hands and squeezed it. "I always knew you could."

Malak and I hugged each other.

"You did well," Revan added. "Just don't let that get to your ego."

"Who's talking about ego now?" I thought. But I kept it to myself. I was still a padawan after all.

Inside, it was very hot and bright. Too bright in fact. It was like the sun was just above our heards. There was sand on our feet. Then I realized: we were on Tatooine on the Dune Sea!

From a distance, we glimpsed two men running. Another man was coming after them. It was father! "Father!" I called. But he did not hear me. I ran after him.

Suddenly, he stopped. I did too. So did the men that he was chasing after. I looked past them. There were ten men with blaster rifles. Beside them was a man in decent Tatooine robes. I knew him. He often came to our house. He said, "Sir Laivine, how brave of you to go on the Dune Sea alone."

"I would not give up my land!" Father shouted. "They are for my children."

"Pity, I might have to kill them too." He motioned to his men. They blasted him. He fell down. I ran to him. He was dead.

"Dump the body. Let it rot."

After hearing those words, I felt anger surge through me. I wanted to strike him down. I wanted to kill him! I flicked the blade of my lightsaber.

"No!" Master Kai shouted behind me. "That path leads to the dark side. Resist it! Forgive him."

"How can I forgive someone who killed my family and ruined my life?!"

"You can. Forgiveness itself is not a feeling. It is a choice."

I struggled, fighting that dark part of me that wants to come out. "I ... choose … forgiveness." I turned my lightsaber off.

I turned to Master Kai. She was smiling. "Well done," she said.

The next thing we knew, we were in an empty room.

"Let us proceed to the next room," Revan suggested.

We did so. When the door opened, we saw two tarentareks inside. We attacked by twos, Revan and Malak on one, and Master Kai and I on another. Tarentareks were dangerous creatures. From what I had read from the archives, they were fierce creatures who were able to kill lots of Jedi during the Great Hunt. I saw then that what was said about them were true. Though they were large, they could be agile. It walked on two feet and had two hands with claws, like a small rancour. We did our best to avoid those claws. But its arms were long. I got a few bruises. We had to move faster. With our combined strengths, we were able to kill them. But as soon as those two creatures fell, there came two more as if from nowhere.

Malak did a power attack on one and said, "Run! I'll catch up. I can handle this."

I feared for him but Revan seemed calm. "Let's go. I believe he can do it."

Malak delivered some fast attacks on one. In a minute, he was able to kill it. He looked at us and flashed a big smile. "Thank you Revan."

"Go!" Revan pushed me outside the room and to the hallway. We opened the door to the next room. There was nothing inside that room except tall black figure on the center. It was a woman. She wore a white mask and a black robe. She carried a red double-bladed lightsaber on her hand.

Without warning, she attacked us. She was fast, faster than any of the three of us. She could anticipate our moves. It was like she knew us. Master Kai, Revan and I were knocked down a few times. We were able to get up one by one. At one time, she knocked Revan and me to the ground. At that moment, Master Kai was the only one left standing. After being defensive for a while, she turned to a more offensive stance then focused on attacking the dark woman's center. In one hit, she was able to split the woman's lightsaber, leaving her with one blade and knocking her to the ground. Master Kai also seemed to have managed to destroy her mask.

It was dark. We didn't see her face at first but when she turned to the light, we saw it clearly. She looked exactly like me.

Suddenly, she jumped up and thrust her blade into Master Kai. My master fell.

"Master!" I screamed. I saw a dark vision before me: an apprentice killing her master. But this vision was real. It was horrible.

My image laughed. She turned. Looking into my eyes, she said, "Now I AM the Master."

Out of the blue, Revan jumped up and began attacking her. After some attacks, she fell. She didn't move.

Revan ran to Master Kai. I crawled to her. I felt her robe. She was bleeding. Revan and I tried using our healing powers but the bleeding won't stop.

"Master, please try," I begged.

"No…It is my time. I…am…very…proud…of you. You…too Revan. You … both … will be…great…Jedi…someday. Don't … disappoint me. Remember: ...A ...Jedi's ...life...is...a...sacrifice..."

Her head turned. She was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I held Master Kai's body. She was very cold. I didn't care that her blood had wet my robes. I cried. I couldn't stop.

"I killed her! I killed her! Everybody, everybody, Father, Darren, Livia, and Master Kai are dead because of me! Everyone who cares for me are dead because of me! I am evil! I killed them!"

Revan was silent for a while. He didn't move. He didn't say anything.

Suddenly, he grabbed me in his arms. He shouted, "Stupid! I have watched you all this time. Haven't you noticed that I am still here?!" We were silent for a while. I was so close to him. I couldn't say anything. Then he added softly, "You are not evil. I swear, I will not let you be." He held me tight. I rested in his arms. There, I felt very safe.

A few minutes later, Malak walked in. Revan and I suddenly let go of each other. Malak didn't say anything. He was looking at Master Kai's body, then Revan, then me.

We heard something moving. We looked at to where Revan fell the woman who looked like me. She was moving her arms. Slowly, she got up. She ignited her lightsaber. She charged at us.

She was fast again. She got stronger. She was able to electrocute Malak with lightning from her hands. Malak fell down. Revan and I attacked her. But she was able to destroy my lightsaber. She choked me with the Force and then threw me to the wall. I ran to her. I wanted to fight her even with my bare hands. But suddenly I stopped. I was frozen. I couldn't move.

She motioned to me and said, "Stay there!"

It was only Revan now. But Revan seemed calm. He didn't look like he was afraid of her. She attacked but he was able to block them. Then Revan started attacking fiercely. He attacked like he had never attacked before. The strength of his attacks suddenly made her lose her balance. Revan took the opportunity. He ran his lightsaber right through her.

She didn't fall. She stopped for a few seconds and then straightened herself up. She laughed and said, "You fool. You can't defeat me. Can't you see that I am her? I am her when she fully embraces the dark side. Unless you strike her down, you cannot kill me!"

I looked at Revan. His face was blank. He suddenly turned to me. He flashed me a sad look. He was saying goodbye. The next instance, he started attacking her again. He was able to knock her down again. But once more, she was able to get up again. This happened a few more times. Revan was getting tired. He was getting weaker. Finally, she was able to strike him on his side. She electrocuted him, destroyed both his lightsabers and threw him to the ground.

Suddenly, I was able to move. The stasis has worn off. I looked back to them. She was lifting the blade to strike him. The next moment, I threw myself in front of Revan. I felt the blade pierce though my left shoulder, near my heart.

I fell. From the spot on her right shoulder, blood suddenly gushed out like the blood oozing on my shoulder. She fell to the ground. Her body faded away.

Revan caught me in his arms. He tried to stop the bleeding from my shoulder. His voice was shaking, "Your blood…It's everywhere! Aranel, what have you done?!"

I couldn't move. Blood was flowing out. I struggled to say something, "Don't …worry…It doesn't hurt…that much…You're …here … I am safe… Nothing…will ever…hurt me … now …Revan, you…have…made me…happy."

He held me tight once more. He was crying. The last thing I saw was his face.

A/N: Of course, Aranel isn't dead yet. These two chapters are hard chapters for me to write. I got the idea of the "other woman" from Luke's vision in Dagobah and the tomb in Korriban in TSL where she saw her image beside the dark Revan. I always wondered what it would look like to see the Exile fighting a dark vision of herself. The next chapter will come as soon as I finish it. Thanks for your reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They said that I slept for a month.

I can't remember much from that time. But I remember feeling as if I knew what was in my room or who was in my room. But I couldn't respond to anyone or anything. I knew that there were flowers. Malak must have brought them. He knew that I loved their fragrance from the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Revan came. Malak too. Atris and Master Kavar also. I don't know when they came but I knew that they did come. Sometimes, I heard their voices. One time, I think I heard Atris cry. Another time, I think I heard Revan's voice begging me to come back. I wanted to talk to all them. I wanted to console them. But I couldn't. It was like being trapped inside my own body. I wanted to escape.

I remembered dreaming at times. There were times when I dreamt that I was a child back on Tatooine. Father, Daren and I were happy then. I just wish though, that I could have had a glimpse of Mother. Sometimes I saw Livia and Master Kai. We walked through the fields in Dantooine. It was wild and yet, in some way, peaceful. It seemed so far from Korriban or Coruscant. I wanted to stay there. Sometimes I thought that I heard Revan calling me from afar, telling me to wake up. It happened several times but I wasn't so sure about that.

When I woke up, Atris was beside me. I learned that she never left my side. As for Revan, she said that he did come once and then left. Since then, he kept busying himself with assignments and missions.

Much had happened since I had fallen to a deep sleep. Atris had become a Council member. Malak had been dubbed a Jedi Knight. During our Korriban mission, he had killed about four terentareks in addition to the ones we killed with him. That was a hard task in itself since I had learned that not many could kill a terentarek single-handedly even during the Great Hunt.

When I had fully recovered, I was taken to the Hall of Knighthood. The Council was waiting for me there. The room was darkened but I could see that Atris was there. There was also Master Vrook, Master Zez-Kai-Ell, Master Loona Vash, Master Kavar and Master Vandar. When I was in the center of the circle, they all ignited their lightsabers. Master Vandar told me to step forward towards him. I obeyed. He continued, 'Aranel Stari, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Jedi Knight.' Afterwards, my braid was cut off. It symbolized my transition.

After the ceremony, Atris gave me my first Jedi Knight robe. When we came out of the Temple spire, we found that Malak was waiting for us at the door. We had a little celebration in the canteen. I was a bit disappointed though, because Revan wasn't there. Malak said that he took an assignment away from Coruscant.

Later, I visited Livia's grave and then Master Kai's. I gave her flowers and told her about the ceremony as if she was still alive. I found that there were many flowers on her grave. They were from different people. I never knew that many people honored her and cared for her until then.

A few days later, Revan arrived. I met him on a hallway. When he saw me, he stood still, expressionless. He approached me and congratulated me on my knighthood. Then he left.

A few weeks passed. He still wouldn't speak to me. The Council assigned him and me to meet a contact in the city who was supposed to give some information concerning a local crime lord. We dressed in cognito so that we would not attract people's attention. When we have finished meeting our contact, I suggested to Revan that we head back to the Temple.

'No,' he replied. He took my hand and smiled. 'Let us stay here for a while.' That was one of the few times where I saw him smile. He walked me to a vendor selling flowers.

On the road, there was a crowd gathering. There was a parade. There were fireworks. We realized that it was Republic day. I haven't been in a celebration like that since I was a schoolgirl. We watched intently as floats of twileks, rodians and some human entertainers passed by. The parade continued for an hour. As the fireworks grew bigger, we walked to Monument Park. Several couples were dancing. A Rodian band was playing. We didn't dance because neither of us knew how. But it felt so good to be like just everyone else. We were not Jedi. Just Aranel and Revan. We walked down the small lake. Then he stopped.

'What's wrong Revan?' I asked.

'Nothing. It's just...'

'What?'

'I...I am just a man. You are just a woman. I am a just man telling you that I love you.'

I wasn't looking at him intently at first but the next moment, my eyes were completely on him. I couldn't say anything.

'I love you, Aranel...Don't tell me you haven't noticed.'

I found it hard to say anything at first but eventually the words came to my mouth: 'I...I did. And I...I...I love you too.' After I said that, I couldn't stop my tears.

He took me in his arms. I thought he was going to kiss me but he didn't. He just held me tight. 'But you must understand, Aranel, this is just for this moment. When we go back, we should forget this. We cannot be together. That is our destiny.'

'I know. That's what makes it hard...But, let's just pretend...for now.'

The moon had risen from the other side of the lake. A mandolin started playing. The lead singer sang in a language that we didn't understand. But it didn't matter. His voice was soft, calm and soothing. More fireworks lit the sky above us. We didn't want that night to end. But it did.

The next few days were very difficult for us. We avoided one another so that people won't notice. The knowledge that he loved me made me both happy and sad. I was happy because I knew that he loved me. I was sad because I knew we could never be. Malak seemed sad too. But he was always there for me. So was Atris. I was so confused. I wished that Master Kai was with me.

A month passed and I could not bear it any longer. Seeing him was like torture. I decided to leave. I decided to go back to Dantooine. The Council had elevated me to the level of Master. I would teach in Dantooine and perhaps find a padawan there.

On the day that I was going to leave, Atris and Malak were there to bid me good bye. Atris hugged me. 'Don't worry child, you are doing the right thing.'

'I hope so. Thank you, Atris.'

It was Malak's turn. I hugged him goodbye. I started crying.

'Hey, don't cry,' he said. But it seemed to me that he himself almost cried at that moment. 'If anybody makes you cry, just call me and I will be on the first ship to Dantooine.' We laughed. Then he asked, 'Isn't he coming?'

'No, I told him not to.' I knew that if I see him, I might not leave.

I said goodbye to them both. I walked up to my ship. I took one last look at them. I saw Atris was crying. It was one of the rare times that she let herself cry. I waved to them. They waved back as my ship took off.

When I was on space, I saw that I had one unplayed holo-recording. I played it. It was Revan.

'As you are watching this, I might be watching your ship take off from my window or you might be on space. I know that it is not our destiny to be together. But you have taught me to see beyond me. I cannot help but think of you. I cannot help but see you everywhere I go. When you were at the clinic, I was there next to you though many did not know it. I want to be next to you, though I know I cannot follow you. I think you know that I love you.' On my seat, I found that there was something hard. It was a silver crystal (I always adored that color as it reminds me of my favorite place on Coruscant which is the Room of a Thousand Fountains) and some lightsaber parts. It had a note: 'Sorry, but I know that this is perhaps one of the few things that you can possess. I know I cannot have you, but I know I am yours. Revan.'

I cried. I couldn't stop until my ship neared Dantooine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dantooine was the same. The grass still grew on the golden fields. The sunset was still beautiful. The farmers worked as they had before. Children still played on the fields. In the academy, only a few people changed. Some of the padawans I knew before were now masters. There were new padawans.

Everything seemed to go on even without Revan. But I felt that my life had stopped then.

I decided to move on. I made a new lightsaber from the crystal that Revan gave me. This time, I made a double bladed saber. I found other parts. I also trained in order to master the saber styles that go along with my lightsaber. I invested my time in that. I also had classes to teach. After a few months, I realized that I had been busy. I believe that helped me.

I loved going to my classes. I taught children from ages three to thirteen. I loved the children I taught. They reminded me of myself a few years ago. One time, Master Vandar called me to his room. He advised me to take a padawan. He asked me if I had someone in mind.

I did have someone in mind. His name was Mical. I started to notice him in one of my classes. He was smart. He was very determined to learn. Even after classes, he asked me several questions related to our class discussions. Most of the time, he asked me about the Force and the history of the Jedi Order. Sometimes he asked questions that I couldn't answer. He was getting old for an initiate (he was 13). Perhaps he was doing it to impress me. But I cannot help but be impressed. He had a tendency to think carefully before acting. With his inquisitive nature, he showed that he had a good potential to be a Jedi Consular. Soon, our discussions had become regular. I let him come to my office chamber during breaks. Later, our discussions went from the Force to our personal lives.

I told him about Coruscant. He told me about his life in a mid-rim colony. His father was a merchant. He was the third of five children. His mother, who stayed at home, took care of all of them. Eventually, some visiting Jedi masters noticed him and took him to the Enclave with them. He told me his family had become proud of him for being chosen by the Jedi. Of course, I noticed that when he spoke about his family, there is a tinge of sadness in his face. I could tell that he missed them. I couldn't blame him. Initiates were forbidden to have any contact with their family once they enter the Academy. I felt sorry for him.

But news came to the Academy: The Mandalorians had attacked Onderon! Before that, we knew that the Mandalorians had been attacking some planets in the Outer Rim. But the attack on Onderon meant one thing: war. Sure enough, the Republic responded. But as reports of republic defeats came to us, we Jedi had become restless. We waited for the Council's decision. Council Members like Master Vandar and Master Vrook had gone to Coruscant to discuss the Jedi's action concerning the war. Then they came back. There was no action. We heard of one Republic loss after another. Then we heard of the genocide of Cathar. We saw holo-recordings of it on Holonet news. It was horrifying. Even with that, the Council decided to do nothing. We felt devastated because we could not do anything to help those who were suffering.

One day, I was just coming out of my training classes when I saw an assembly of padawans on the courtyard. There was a large holoprojector. HoloNet new was on. It showed Coruscant and the Jedi Temple.

The female reporter on the holo said, 'Here in the Jei Temple we are experinceing an extraordinary act of defiance. Hundereds of Jedi Knights and padawans are walking out of their classes and meditation rooms in protest against the Council's indecision. A few hours ago, Jedi Knights Revan and Malak walked out during their audience with the Jedi Council and declared war on the Mandalorians. Jedi Revan gives his statement...'

I saw him. He looked different, passionate. There was complete silence among the padawans when he spoke:

'Why is it that the Jedi Council fails to see that as Jedi Knights, we are citizens of the Republic as well. As citizens, it is our duty to defend it from those who wish to crush it. Indeed clairvoyance is needed in times of peace. But in times of war, action is required. If we Jedi Knights have go to war, then so be it!'

The holo went black. Master Vandar stepped in front. 'Return to your classes!' he ordered. The padawans all silently walked away from the courtyard. I remained pondering about Revan's words.

A few days later, I received a message from Malak. He asked me to meet him outside the academy. When I received that message, I knew that he was going to ask me to join the war. When I saw him on the fields near the academy, he was not wearing his Jedi robes. He wore an army uniform and a general's insignia. He was made a general under Revan who was made High General. As we sat together, he retold to me the recent events in his perspective: how the council secluded themselves for two weeks, how they came out of the council chamber and told all Jedi to 'watch and wait,' how they had made the subject of the war taboo in the Temple, how he and Revan continued to open discussions concerning the war despite that, how Revan asked for an audience with the Council and how the Council refused to hear his arguments. He concluded, 'When you come back to Coruscant, it will not be as you remember it.'

When he had finished, I stayed silent. I did not know how to respond. Malak broke the silence, 'What are you thinking?'

'My opinion is irrelevant,' I replied.

'I need your opinion Aranel. You owe it to your padawans as well.'

'Like I said, it is irrelevant. If you need an audience with the padawans and Masters, then I will form an assembly for you, but that is all that I can do.' I got up. 'I need to go back to the Academy.'

I started walking away when Malak stopped me with his hand. 'Revan wants to know.'

'He doesn't have to.' He let go of my hand. I walked away.

I went back to my chambers. I tried sleeping, to no avail. I couldn't meditate as well. Yes, reader. You are probably curious about my opinion. Yes, I believed that there was no choice but to go to war. I had become a Jedi to use my lightsaber to protect people. I didn't become a Jedi to let millions die in the galaxy. I had believed that even if I was only one person and I had only one lightsaber, I could also make a difference in the war. But the only question for me was: Am I brave enough to do it, brave enough to defy the Council? I couldn't decide.

The next day many Jedi, many padawans and students gathered in the courtyard. For Jedi, they seemed like a restless crowd. They were talking and debating with each other. There was a Jedi enlisting on the front. Malak stood on a platform. They all became silent.

Malak spoke: 'Do not heed the words of the Jedi Council. The Republic will fall if we do not act now. Already the Mandalorians have taken three systems along the Rim.' He saw me enter. He nodded in my direction as I took a seat near the front. He continued, 'Come stand with me. We will use our might to help the Republic in its time of need. Join Revan and I. Together, we will battle this menace.' One Jedi stepped forward and enlisted.

Malak continued again, 'The Jedi Council is wise, but will take too long to deal with this threat. We must act now to stop the Mandalorians.' He stepped down the platform and went to face a female Jedi. He addressed her, 'I have heard of you. Your masters speak well of you, of your skills in battle. Join us.' She did. She went forward immediately went forward and enlisted her name. Another female padawan stood up. Her name is Bastila Shan. From what I remember, she was only 14 years old. Even for one so young, she looked as if he was not afraid of Malak. She spoke: 'Do not listen to him! The Jedi Council must have their reasons for delaying. We must trust in the wisdom of the Council, not in the words of this rabble!' Malak turned to face her: 'The Jedi Council is wise but can make mistakes. History has proven this time and time again. The Council seems content to watch, to debate, while entire systems fall to the Mandalorians. If we don't act now, there may be no Republic army to assist in the future.' He turned to face another female padawan. 'I sense you will join us. What are your reasons?'

She responded, 'The Mandalorians have to be stopped!'

Malak smiled. He put his hand on her shoulder: 'You must trust yourself and your instincts.' He looked at me. He continued to address the assembly, 'It is within our power to end the war. The Council chooses to debate behind closed doors while planets burn.'

'Enough of this!' Bastila shouted. 'This will only lead you all to the dark side!'

'The Council's vaunted wisdom would breed only inaction. That could lead to destruction greater than anything born of the dark side.' Another Jedi stood up. He went forward and enlisted. Bastila stood from where she was, still defiant. Malak walked towards me. He stood there facing me, 'So, if you have a chance, would you take it? The Mandalorians await on the edge of space eager to crush the Republic.'

I was silent. I looked around. Everyone was looking at me. I didn't speak. Instead, I stood up. I slowly walked to the front. I signed my name. For me, that was the longest moment of my life. I turned to face the assembly. They were still silent. They were still looking at me. Suddenly, I found the voice to say: 'I am taking my chances. Dear padawans, do what you think is right. As for me, I will do what I must do'

They were remained. Then from the back, I saw another Jedi stand up. He walked to the front and enlisted his name. Another Jedi followed and then another...until that day, we enlisted about a hundred names. At the end of the assembly, Malak congratulated me. He said, 'You did a very brave thing. You will not regret it.'

When I came out of the room, I saw Master Vandar. He passed me. He wouldn't look at me. When I saw Master Vrook, he flashed me an angry look. He didn't speak to me either. After that, I walked to my classroom. That day was also supposed to be the day that I was to choose a padawan. When I came in the room, they were all assembled. Mical was there. I was silent for a while. I couldn't look at them. Then I spoke: 'I am sorry. I cannot take a padawan now. I have chosen to go to war, to fight the Mandalorians. I pray that you all would find a better master than me.' I looked at Mical. He was looking at the floor. He wouldn't look at me. I said, 'I am very sorry.' After that, I left the classroom. I left Dantooine. I couldn't come back.


	12. Chapter 12

Coruscant was different

**Chapter 12**

Coruscant was different. I felt it even when I was in the ship. It was restless. War has come.

When the pilot lowered the ramp, I saw an image that brought me closer to home.

'Revan!' I called out to him. He was there. I ran to him. Before I knew it, I was in his arms.

'I missed you Aranel,' he whispered.

'So do I,' Before I knew it, I started crying again.

He started wiping the tears from my face. 'Please don't cry now. I'm here.'

'Idiot! It's only you who could make me cry like this...'

He laughed. 'And it is only you who could call me 'idiot.'...Just tell me you won't leave me again.'

'I wish I won't have to.'

'Ahem...' Malak cleared his throat. Revan and I suddenly realized that there were many people who were staring at us. We let each other go. Malak continued, 'We have to go.'

'Oh...yes,' Revan muttered. 'The Council has finally granted us a session.'

'They did?' I asked. 'That's wonderful!'

'One could only hope...' Malak muttered.

'Let's not be pessimistic now Malak,' Revan interrupted him. 'Aranel is here.'

'Yes, she is,' he replied. Then he walked away.

'What's the matter with him?' I asked.

'He's probably just...tired.'

But I feared that it was more than that. Revan checked me in a hotel. He told me that it was probably best if I stayed there. Malak was there that afternoon. I asked him if we could talk somewhere that was quiet. We went to the hotel garden.

He was quiet. He was not like that. We sat quietly on a bench for a while. Then when I finally had the courage, I said, 'Malak, you have been my friend ever since I went here as a little girl. I am grateful to you. You have always been there to listen to me rant and cry. So, if there is something that is bothering you, you may tell me. I would listen, because I am your friend.'

He stood up. He sighed. 'Aranel, you want us to be friends as we always have been...'

'Yes I do.' I stood up and walked to him. 'And I would always try to be there--'

'But I don't want that!' he shouted. Then he said more gently, 'Not like this.' Then he took my hand as Revan did when we were alone. He grabbed me by the waist. He started caressing my face with his hands. I pulled myself away from him.

'No Malak! Don't!'

'I have loved you...I have loved you since...since I first saw you struggling with your lightsaber. I tried to tell you but you won't let me. But if you would let me--'

'Please, this isn't right!'

'But it's alright if it's with him?!'

'Malak, you of all people should know that we have tried to control ourselves.'

He sat down. He put his hands on his head. 'Why? Why? Why would it always have to be Revan?'

I sat beside him. I put my hand on his shoulder. I really wanted to console him. 'Revan has his own faults. You have your own strengths. I believe you capable of great things like Revan.'

'Revan...It is always Revan. Aranel, why won't you let me love you? Why won't you love me?'

'Malak, I do. I do love you. To me, you are my dearest friend.'

'A friend? Nothing more?'

'I would always be there when you need me.'

'But I need you…now.'

'I'm sorry. Not like that.'

He shoved my hand away and stood up. 'You know what? I don't need this. I just want to tell you: if you love him, it will hurt Aranel. It will hurt." He paused for a few moments then said, "Goodbye Aranel.'

He walked away. I called after him but he wouldn't turn back.

I tried to call him the next day, hoping to make peace with him. But he never answered my calls back. Since then, he never answered any of my calls again.

I was restless the next day. Malak still wouldn't answer my calls. I wanted to see Atris. I wanted to go to the Jedi Temple even if Revan told me not to. So I went.

I met a few padawans when I entered the Temple. On gave me a pat on the back and said, 'I heard about Dantooine. Good job!' Others smiled at me and cheered me. Some others won't even look at me like my masters on Dantooine. I went to the direction of Atris' office chambers. True enough, I saw her emerge from her chambers.

'Atris!' I greeted her.

I wanted about to give her a hug but I saw the angry look on her face. He slapped me on the cheek. 'My dear friend," she said sarcastically. "I hope you are happy! Because of you and your Revan, the Council is in an uproar. Revan has declared war on the Mandalorians and you have sided with him. How could you?!'

'Atris, we have no choice. The Mandalorians may be set to bomb core worlds as we speak. It is our duty as Jedi that we protect others. I do not do it because of Revan. I do it because I know I owe it to the Republic.'

'So you think. I saw your mind and I saw that there is much bitterness in you that you hunger for war more than anything else.'

'There was much for me to forgive. But I did with the help of Master Kai and through the Force. I believe I could not have done that with myself alone. I have indeed gone through a lot but please, as my friend believe that it is not because of desire for battle that I am doing this.'

She was silent for a while. She turned her back to me. I tried to touch her but she shoved my hand away. 'Don't touch me! Go to your grave if you will. You have ceased to become my friend since you have fallen and have dragged others down with you. Go! You are not needed here!'

"So be it! I do not care anymore about you or the Council!"

I went away from the Temple. I tried to hide my tears. Deep inside, I knew that what I said wasn't true. At that time, I knew that I needed her more than ever. I passed Master Kavar. He too wouldn't look at me.

I didn't know what exactly happened in the Council session that afternoon with Revan. But from what I heard, Revan and Malak walked out on the Council. Several padawans, knights and even masters marched out of the Temple with them. What they did had made the Coruscant news that night. But I didn't see it. I went to Monument Park thinking about my lost friends. That night, Revan came to where I was. He sat beside me by the lake.

I said, 'You always know where to find me.'

'I think of it as my homing instinct,' was the reply.

I told him everything about Atris and Malak. I spoke. He listened. He held me as cried. Later, I finished telling my story and I became too tired of crying. He told me that Atris was one of the strongest anti-war advocates in the Council. When Atris heard about what I did in Dantooine, she took it personally. He told me that the reason why he didn't want me to go to the Temple is that he wanted to spare me from the pain of seeing Atris. As for Malak, Revan told me that he had long suspected that he had harbored feelings for me. But as he knew that Malak was a strong apprentice, he will get over it eventually. Perhaps one day, we would be reconciled. His words were soothing. Though the pain of lost friendships was still there, I somehow felt better when Revan was with me.

Much later, I told him, 'It's strange, when I was with you in the Temple before, you were not like this. You never talked to me like this.'

'I thought you didn't need me. Malak was always there.'

We talked until it started raining. It rained so hard that after an hour of raining, the street were almost flooded. We took a transport back to my hotel. As the driver was driving, I realized that he was looking at the window. His face was grave. I asked what was the matter with him.

"It's raining," he replied. "Whenever it rained hard like this, something significant is usually happening to me. When I ran away from my aunt when I was little, it rained this hard. It also rained hard like this when my master found me in the streets somewhere near here. It's funny. I never knew my exact birth date but they said that it rained hard when I was born. So when it rains hard like this, I'm guessing that it is my day."

"What's happening now?"

He took my hand. He turned to me and smiled, "I'm with you." I smiled back.

We reached my hotel. He walked me to my room. When we came to my door, he gave me a kiss on my forehead and said, 'Good night, Aranel.'

'Good night Revan.'

The next day, we Jedi went to the Republic Army Office and enlisted like any other soldier. They made us go through a series of medical exams. But they let us through the skills test easily because we were Jedi. Later that day, we received our ranks in the army. Many of us had received important positions in the army. I was to serve as a colonel under Revan. I think Revan made sure that I served under him.

Late in the afternoon, I met Revan in the Senate district. He held my hand in his and asked, 'Is this allowed?' I nodded. As we walked, people were staring at us. Revan didn't notice. He was grinning boyishly. He took me to one of the highest buildings of the area. We went to the top floor. It was like a greenhouse. It had a little garden. By the way it looked, it was evident that someone was trying to cultivate Velani flowers. It had glass walls so that one could see almost all of Coruscant.

I asked him, 'It's beautiful. How do you know about this place?'

'I live just below.'

I stared at him in surprise. I started pacing back and forth. I knew then that he was going to say something important. He continued, 'But this is only temporary. The Republic has promised me a permanent home just near here. After the war, I am going to receive a pension of -- credits. That may be more than enough for me to start again.'

'Start again?'

'After the war, the Council will not likely welcome us back into the Order. So we may have to start again.'

'We?'

'I am not very good at this. I am not sure if this is how ordinary people do this.'

'Do what?!'

'Never mind.' He walked towards me. He took my hand and knelt down. He looked directly at me and said, 'Aranel Stari, will you marry me?'

I stared at him in utter amazement. I didn't know what to say. It was then that I realized: we were not Jedi anymore. I knelt beside him and said, 'Yes.'

He embraced me. I think he was crying. I never saw him cry since we were children. I cried as well. I thought he was going to kiss me but he didn't. He said that he wanted to reserve that to a much happier date. But he told me that that would have to be after the war for he didn't want to make me a widow if ever...I assented. He took my hand and slipped a ring with a diamond that was shaped like a skull or a spider. It looked like a warrior's ring. But to me it didn't matter. Revan told me that it was his mother's ring. He told me that it was all that he truly had and that it could serve as what people call an 'engagement ring.' I accepted it will all my heart. Later though, I jokingly said to him, "Wait. I should probably reconsider. My father said that I should wait until I am thirty before I say "yes" to something like this..."

He frowned. "Hey, you can't get an offer like this every day!"

"I know. I'm just playing hard-to-get."

He smiled, "Ironically, that is how I started falling for you."

Revan and I rode an airbus to my hotel. We were sitting together, when he started making hand gestures to tell me to lean my head on his shoulder.

"Whatever for?" I asked.

"I'm just trying to cure a bad memory." He later told me how one time, him, Malak and I were riding a public transport like the one we were riding. I fell asleep. My sleepy head was about to lean on his when Malak used his hand to make it lean on his shoulder. I didn't remember that. But I obeyed, leaning my head on his shoulder. Revan leaned his head on mine. As a result, we fell asleep. We woke up on the driver's last stop. We had to take another one. We didn't mind.

In the morning, we have received our orders from the Republic. I was to lead the ground troops on Serroco. Revan would lead the battle with Malak on Taris. We were ordered to leave immediately. The Republic had arranged a ship for me that afternoon. Revan saw me to my ship.

'Aranel, try not to be too impulsive. Try not to save everyone. You know that always gets you into trouble. And don't--'

I put my finger on this mouth. I said jokingly, 'Yes master, but you know that I haven't learned my lessons well.' I took a jade rose from my robe pocket. I gave it to Revan. "I got it from a shop near here. I don't know what else I could give you. The other day, you told me that something significant happens to you every time it rains hard. Whatever happens, always remember that whenever it rains, it makes flowers grow. So will you."

He smiled. He didn't say anything. He took me in his arms. We stayed like that for a few more moments. I could tell that he was happy.

'Last call for General Stari!' the pilot called from the speaker.

'I have to go,' I said.

'I know,' Revan answered. 'I love you.'

'Same here. And I don't have to say it for the hundreth time!'

'General Stari!' the pilot called again.

'Yes! I'm coming!' I turned to Revan once more. 'Goodbye Revan. May the Force be with you.' I kissed Revan on the cheek. He released me. I couldn't help but look back a few times as I was walking up the ramp.

From my window, I watched his figure grow smaller as my ship ascended to the Coruscant sky.

A/N: Thanks for reading again though it takes so long for me to post. I do not have that much time to write nowadays. I hope this long chapter would make up for it (well, at least this i long for me). I know that this is not the Mandalorian wars but I felt that I had to do this chapter. Thanks again for reading. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can finish it.

A/N: I made some minor changes to make Aranel less stupid and less passive during her fight with Atris. And since in the next chapters, I'm going to bring more tension ESPECIALLY in the Revan-Aranel plot, I decided to add some Revan-Aranel "sweetness" here.


End file.
